Hide and Go Seek
by anakinlove
Summary: Who knew Batman could hide so well?


This is kind of a weak and Fluffy piece, but I decided to write it anyway because I figured someone might enjoy it so, here we go…

"Alright", said Superman, "its time for our newest team bonding exercise." He smiled broadly at everyone in front of him. Most of them were frowning and Batman looked positively satanic, but Superman didn't care. "So", he said, "my new idea for team bonding Wednesday is…"

But he was interrupted by Green Arrow who called out, "Wouldn't the name "Team Bonding Tuesday" have been more appropriate or even "Team Bonding Thursday". You picked like the worse day to put it on." The other leaguers nodded in agreement.

"I don't care", Superman said, "now anyway, I decided that one of the things we can do to bond is play hide a go seek."

"No", Huntress groaned, "J'onn'll win that easy. All he has to do is turn invisible or hide inside one of the walls and the game's over."

"He won't win that easily", said Superman, "because we're not using Superpowers. No Superpowers allowed."

"Wait", said Batman, "all we have to do is sit in a dark corner for a while and wait for someone to find us." Superman nodded.

"That's usually the definition of hide and go seek Batman."

"Well, this sounds better then usual, I do that in my free time anyway." Vigilante rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on with this so I can go home," he asked, "I have guns to polish."

"Fine", Superman said, "I'll count. One…Two…Three…"

Tim leapt as high as he could and slam dunked the ball. "Hah", he said, "look at that. That's some serious shit right there."

"So what", Conner said, "I can do that easy."

"Yea", said Tim, "but you're looking at the kid who did it with no superpowers."

Bart laughed and said, "You know what, I'll do an even better one then you." He stole the ball, leapt up, but didn't quite reach the basket and toppled to the ground. Tim and Conner burst out laughing. Cassie (the Wonder Girl one, not the other one) and Cissie laughed too, lounging on the sidelines.

"Well", Bart said angrily, "you think you can do better Cissie?"

"Of course", Cissie said, rolling her eyes. "Anyone could do better." Bart was about to challenge her to a game of one on one when Superman landed in the middle of the court.

"Hi Supes", Tim said happily, "What's up, does Batman need me or something?"

"Hi Robin, Super boy, Wonder girl, Arrowette, how are you all?"

"Fine", Conner said, "but in the middle of a game so can you make it quick."

"Actually, I need to borrow Robin."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Well", Superman said slowly, "we were actually playing hide and go seek and…"

"Let me guess", Robin interrupted, rolling his eyes, "You can't find Batman."

"It's been four days and I've found everyone else but even using all our powers, we still can't find him," Superman said desperately, "Please help us."

"This shouldn't take too long guys", Tim said, "keep playing."

"See ya", Conner called. Superman scooped up Robin and together they flew back to the Watchtower.

"Supes", Green Lantern said, "if all of us couldn't find him even with our superpowers, what makes you think that kid can."

"You've got a lot to learn Kyle", Robin replied. He looked around the hanger for a moment and then walked over to one of the decorative plants in the corner. He pushed it aside and said, "Hi Batman."

"Traitor", Batman said, "I was going to hide until they called out that I won." Robin shrugged.

"They kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go back and play basketball with Conner until I found you."

"But", Green Lantern stuttered, "but we…and he…and all of us…That's not even fair, how did we not find him."

"Because you all are morons", Batman said, standing up. "Man, I was getting kind of cramped there after about the first day and a half and so I decided you probably weren't going to find me very soon so I put a fake Batman in my place (which it looks like you guys didn't find either) and went out to have lunch with Nightwing. We had spaghetti, it was pretty good. I was gona invite you Robin, but I figured you were hanging out with Conner and the others." Robin nodded.

"Did Wing say anything about tonight?"

"Yea", Batman replied, "he has to cancel because of some stake out he's doing for the police."

"Aww", Robin whined, "Ohh well, another day I guess."

"I'll drive you back to the titans if you'd like", Batman offered, "haven't seen you in a couple of days and I missed you." He put an arm around Robin's shoulder as they started to walk towards the Batwing.

"Sounds good", said Robin, grinning at him, "I gotta couple things to tell you anyway."

"But he…" Kyle stuttered, "and they…That's not fair!"

"I know", said Superman, "remind me never to organize a League wide hide and go seek ever again."


End file.
